


How to Date a Jedi

by midnight0301



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Passion, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight0301/pseuds/midnight0301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for dinner but Rey has different ideas for Finn</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Date a Jedi

“Reeeeyyyyyyy, where’s my jacket?” Finn called, looking around the room for his patched and repaired jacket that he had been gifted by Poe. He couldn’t find it anywhere and he rarely left without it; it was time for the evening meal and despite the lack of need for it inside the base he still enjoyed wearing it. Rey peaked around the corner from the bathroom with a sly but shy grin on her face. Finn furrowed his brow and stood up, looking at her with crossed arms. Slowly she stepped out into the doorway and he felt his cheeks heat up. There she stood, small frame buried in the folds of the jacket that hung off of her. From what he could tell though, she had no pants on.  
“Uhm... it’s right here...” She bit her lip and Finn chuckled, smiling at her and stepping towards her to take it off her shoulders.  
“I’m surprised you aren’t dressed yet for dinner. You love food.” He reached for the lapels of the jacket but she stepped back out of his reach and grinned. He stepped in again to get it but she moved to the left and giggled, dodging his reach again as he tried to catch her off guard from the first move but she was too quick and slipped right past him and out into the room.  
“Can’t catch me!!” She teased and so it began, her darting around the room wrapped up in the jacket with god knows what underneath and it was driving Finn crazy, her teasing nature and long, tan legs beneath the fabric. Her bare feet slapped against the hard floor too and he was laughing by the time she let him, she let him, catch her with strong and warm arms.  
“Caught ya!” He whispered into her ear and turned her around in his arms. Rey grinned and looked at him with mischievous eyes.  
“I let you, you know that. You couldn’t out run me in a million years.” Finn shrugged and agreed, knowing just how agile she was just from the way she could outmaneuver him even in the relatively small space.  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah. It’s dinner time. Can I please have my jacket now?” Rey nodded and released her tight grip on the insides of the jacket. Finn smiled and pulled the jacket from her shoulders but stopped dead in his tracks. Naked. She stood there in her petite but muscular frame, completely shameless and with the most wicked smile he even knew she could pull. His mouth went dry, cheeks heating up and body beating his mind to excitement. He started to stammer in confusion, pleased confusion, but confusion nonetheless.  
“The mess hall is open for a while... could we uhm... wait a bit?” She said quietly and looked down at her toes, curling them against the floor and shifting her weight. Finn was quiet for a moment before he dropped the jacket to the floor thoughtlessly and pulled his shirt off in one swift motion.  
“Yup. Uh. Yeah. Yes. Yes we can.” He could barely get out the first part of the sentence before he reached around her and pulled her in, pressing her against his own body and capturing her mouth with his. She hummed happily into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Rey could already feel his excitement pressed against her hip through his pants and she giggled, leaving him curious but not curious enough to pull back and question. It didn’t take long for him to study her body with his hands and slowly back her towards the bed. Standing by the edge of the double bed, Rey skillfully unbuckled his belt and tugged his pants down, lowering herself down onto the bed so that she sat at eye level with his hips. The young woman looked up at him with dark but playful eyes and she kissed him teasingly outside of his boxers, seeing him sigh in frustration and start to step out of his pants.  
“Lead or follow?” She raised an eyebrow and pushed her fingers under the elastic waistband of his shorts. Finn growled, literally, deep down in his throat and he pushed the boxers down on his own. Rey felt a shiver rush through her body and she grinned as Finn pushed his fingers into her hair. Follow it is then. She happily grasped his member in her hands and wrapped her lips around the tip, sucking lightly and playfully before pulling back and spitting onto the top and using her hands to spread it over the entire length. Finn breathed in through his teeth, causing a hissing that made her smirk. His fingers tightened slightly in her hair and she continued to pump slowly until she saw his knees shake with frustration. He wanted her mouth now. Slowly she lifted his cock slightly and leaned into lick a stripe along the sensitive bottom all the way to the tip where she wrapped her lips around him once again and took him further in. Beyond his conscious control, he leaned his hips forward, pressing the tip against the back of her throat and she closed her eyes tight. His jaw went slack, a quiet groan escaping his lips, and his grip on her hair tightened even more. After a while he was panting, moaning as she used the multiple tricks other women on base had suggested. One of his hands was in her hair and the other on her shoulder as he controlled her movements, his fingers pressing deep and pulling hard but Rey didn’t mind in the slightest. He let her move back and she looked up at him with darkly tinted cheeks and a small sense of guilt spread through him.  
“I-I’m sorry if I-” she shook her head and smiled, standing back up and turning them  
around so that she could push him back onto the bed and climb on top of him. She kissed him deeply, her hands caressing the muscles of his chest and up to his neck.  
“Don’t apologize,” she whispered and bit her lip, “I like to know you’re happy.” Finn smiled up at her and ran his hands along her sides, looking into her eyes and sighing.  
“You lead now?” He half suggested half question and she grinned, nodding and leaning in to peck his lips softly as she lifted herself just enough to reach between them and position him at her entrance. Finn shuddered at the warmth of her folds, how wet they were and just the ever-intoxicating feeling of this, of her. Both of them moaned quietly as she slowly lowered her hips, his length slowly disappearing into her.  
“Fuck...” she breathed next to his ear and Finn could blush just from that, the way her voice went up, her fingers on the other side of his head, tangled in his curls. His hands guided her as she rolled her hips tantalizingly slow so that both of them were in a state of pleased desperation. Finally though she picked up the pace, both of them panting and resting their foreheads together. Green eyes stared back at him with an intensity that sent a shiver down his spine and made everything feel all that much better. Oh god she’s doing the thing.. What is the word for it even? He could barely think straight but every time she did this he knew everything was about to get twenty times better. I don’t even know how that’s possible. He tilted his chin up so that he could kiss her lovingly. In that instant he could feel her consciousness tangling with his, almost as if they were becoming literally one being in mind and body as they made love. Every thought she had drifted through his mind and vice-versa. Everything was just him, just her, their names floating around in an abyss like sea that spelled pleasure. Finn didn’t have any clue what was going on around him, no clue even what his physical body was doing other than the immense pleasure that swirled through him and suddenly he was moaning, calling out in bliss as he felt lighter than air itself. Rey was shivering above and around him and the mental connection they shared just went white, pure white almost a blinding blow. When he finally came back to his senses he could feel himself slipping out of Rey, warmth following behind him. She was panting above him, body shaking and shivering and a content smile on her lips. Her forehead pressed against his, both of their brows dripping with sweat. He tried to talk but he couldn’t, a wide smile spreading over his lips and all he could do was chuckle deeply and so did she, the vibrations of their laughter shivering through the other’s body until they sighed.  
“You are... indescribable... I...” she pressed a tired finger to his lips and grinned.  
“You did it this time..” He furrowed his brow, “You reached back, Finn. You haven’t done that before...” They were quiet for a while and her eyes alone held enough joy to make his heart skip beats.  
“I.. I guess I did.. I did!” He said happily but could barely get it out from exhaustion. Rey kissed him so deeply that he almost got excited again but his body was far too tired for that, far too spent to go on further.  
“You still want to go to dinner or.. Sleep..” Rey questioned but already knew the answer. Finn turned, rolling them both to the side and pulling her in close so that her face was tucked beneath his chin. Rey, clever and talented, used the Force to pull the sheets from the end of the bed over their bodies and let them drape loosely.  
“I love you, my little Jedi..” he whispered into her hair before he started to drift away into a deep slumber.  
“And I love you, boomerang...”


End file.
